1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to management of business performance and, more particularly, to a methodology and apparatus for combining control theory with Business Performance Management.
2. Background Description
Business Performance Management is a key emerging technology positioned to enable optimization of business operations and information technology (IT) infrastructure, so as to achieve dynamic business performance targets. This is done by continually monitoring and optimizing business processes, not just during business process design, but also after the process has been deployed. Hence, there is a need for developing capabilities that enable the control and dynamic management of business process performance. These capabilities should be adaptable to changing conditions in the business process environment and to uncertainties in the various business process attributes.